The present invention relates to wild bird feeders and methods of attracting wild birds for observation. In order to attract wild birds for the purpose of observation and study, bird feeders of various types have been developed. Bird feeders attract wild birds to a specific location by presenting an easily accessible supply of food. Wild birds have a great variety of feeding habits, consuming grains, seed as well as insects and other creatures. Prior bird feeders have been directed primarily at delivering seed or grains as feed to those bird species that each such food. Other feeders are designed to present other inert food forms such as suet. However, these devices are not successful in attracting birds which feed primarily on live insects. Bird feeders presenting grains and seed alone are not effective in attracting those bird species that feed predominantly on insects. Storage and presentation of live insects in a bird feeder poses difficulties not present with inert foods such as seeds or grains. Seeds and grains may be stored in bulk with a minimum of maintenance or protection. Live insects must be maintained in an environment which sustains them in order to be attractive to insect-consuming birds. At the same time, the insects must be presented in a manner to be visible and attract birds. While the prior art includes birdfeeders for presenting live insects for attracting wild birds, none include a means for sustaining and maintaining the insects. What is needed is a bird feeder for maintaining and presenting live insects.
The present invention provides a bird feeder and method of presentation for live insects as a wild bird attractant. The present bird feeder includes a food chamber having a well for retaining a quantity of a sustaining media. The media is selected for sustaining for a period of time a quantity of insects, preferably what are commonly known as mealworms. The food chamber includes entrance holes that are sized to allow access by birds without their being able to entirely entering the chamber. Near the food chamber a presentation platform is provided for presenting a second quantity of live insects. In the present methods of use, a quantity of live insects are established in sustaining media in the feeder well as described. A second quantity of insects are placed on the presentation platform in a position to be clearly visible from locations distant from the bird feeder. The bird feeder is then positioned in a location known to be frequented by wild birds. Birds are initially attracted by observing the second quantity of insects on the presentation platform. Upon arriving at the bird feeder, birds then observe and investigate the insects in the sustaining media. Because the insects in the media are not as readily found and consumed, the birds are induced to remain at the feeder and may be readily observed for a period of time.